smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasons Eatings/Part 2
Glovey and Aksel are seen still on Feathers, as they make way for their destination. They begin to pass through the familiar woods until finally reaching a snow covered church. The first thing that catches their glimpse is a nativity scene. Aksel: Vood you look at zat. Glovey: Pretty neat. We should put something like this back home. It would be rad. So the people in here… You sure they won’t freak out when they see us? Aksel: Nonsense. I was kept a secret here among the church. Both Smurfs crawl under a mouse hole and reach the inside of a monastery. A big hall is seen with many friars and nuns walking in and out. Glovey follows Aksel, who heads into a room, only to be revealed to be a bed room. Aksel: That’s odd… He’s not here. Both Smurfs slowly rotate their heads and see that they were being watched by a young nun. She quickly closes the door. Aksel: Sister Dagna. It’s me. Sister Dagna: Aksel… Where have you been this whole time? And I see there is somebody else just like you… Glovey stretches out his hand to shake the nun’s hand. Glovey: Hello. My name is Glovey Smurf, and I am a Smurf. Sister Dagna: Smurf? I can’t say I am familiar with… whatever Smurf is. What are you two doing in Father Brant’s quarters anyways? Aksel: We are looking for him. We are in need of his assistance. Glovey: We’re trying to find a way to beat Krampus out of the woods. Sister Dagna: Krampus? You mean the Christmas demon from those old stories? Aksel: I’m afraid they weren’t simple stories. He is too real and besides children, he is after Smurfs. Glovey: Is there something that can be done? Sister Dagna: Hmm… Taking on a bad force of nature doesn’t sound like a good idea. It is an evil demon. May I suggest using Holy Water? Aksel: Why couldn’t I have thought of that? Glovey: The monster hates water? Sister Dagna: Unfortunately, there is none left. You are welcome to find plain water, then have Father Brant bless it. Perhaps he may be back later. In the meantime, you should probably find some water in a container you can both hold. The young nun opens a window and picks up the Smurfs and lets them out. Sister Dagna: You can leave and enter through this window to avoid getting caught. Good luck Aksel, and God be with you. Aksel: Goodbye Sister Dagna, and God bless you. Both Smurfs jump out the window. Glovey: Now what do we do? It sounds like we’ll have no choice but to go back and find some sort of flask in the village then coma back here. All I can really think of is Papa Smurf’s laboratory beakers and equipment. Aksel: Isn’t there any other wizard in the village who could also help? Glovey: Hmm… Gargamel? But he isn’t really nice… He tries everyday to change back into his human form, but he fails everyday. I believe he is still under house arrest. Aksel: I had no idea the village had a prison. Glovey: Oh no, it was recently made around your arrival. Once in a while, he is let out for lunch. He uses this time to try and experiment. Of course, nobody sees him as a threat in his… Smurf like appearance. Aksel: Since he was a wizard in the dark arts, he may have some knowledge to this beast. Glovey whistles to try and call Feathers. But nothing happens. Aksel: Glovey, I think our bird took off. Glovey: I don’t blame the poor thing. It just got colder. Brrrr! Wait… I see something. From the distance, Bubbles the chimp is seen running towards the Smurfs. Glovey: Bubbles? Aksel: Of course! When you whistled, he responded! This is great! Both Smurfs jump on the chimp’s hand. Bubbles holds them tight and he jumps from tree to tree, as they make way for the village. Back in the village, Gargamel is seen being let out of his cell by Hefty and Tuffy. Hefty: Gargamel, it’s Christmas. You haven’t done anything bad. Tuffy: Yeah… in a while. Hefty: We feel it is proper to let you out for the day. Everyone deserves to be Smurfy in this special day. Gargamel: Bah humbug! I didn’t ask to be a Smurf creature like you! Being naughty is more fun then being nice. Being nice is disgusting! Tuffy: Maybe we should put him back behind bars again, Hefty… Hefty: Forget him. If he wants to join us, he knows where to find us. He can’t do anything to cause any harm anyways without the proper equipment. Gargamel is let out into the village, where many Smurfs are still seen smiling. Gargamel walks around as he notices many Smurfs giving each other presents. He gets tapped on the shoulder by Tailor, who hands him a present. Gargamel: A present! For me?! Wait! Is this thing going to explode on me?! Tailor: What do I look like? Jokey Smurf? Gargamel opens the package and it is revealed to be a new robe. Gargamel: Huh… new robes. Nobody’s ever given me a present after causing them too much trouble… Tailor: It’s the Smurfiest time of the year! We all learn to forgive and forget. All the bad stuff of course. Gargamel: And here I was cursing you all. Maybe… being a Smurf isn’t too bad… I could give this a try… Tailor: Well, I have to get Smurfing. Merry Christmas Gargamel! Papa Smurf appears to have witnessed what had just happened. This makes him happy as he watches all the Smurfs share their happiness together. Papa Smurf: It fills me with joy to see all my little Smurfs get along so well. Ah, and I can see Feathers returning, which means my other little Smurfs are… back? Great Smurfs! Papa Smurf notices Feathers appears to be freezing. He notices the bird arrive alone without Glovey or Aksel. Papa Smurf: Oh dear… A Smurf hand goes on Papa Smurf’s shoulder. It is revealed to be Aasif. Aasif: Let me go find them. You shouldn’t worry the young ones. Papa Smurf: Well… Aasif: Trust me. It’s the right thing to do. Look at your children. Don’t ruin their happy moment. Papa Smurf: Very well. But do be careful. Aasif runs off to the woods. Unfortunately, Glovey and Aksel are seen coming from another direction on top of Bubbles. Glovey: Papa Smurf, we are in need of help. We need some kind of container for storing water. Aksel: We may have found a solution to thwart the Krampus creature. Papa Smurf: Yes, I may have a spare bottle that you may have. Papa Smurf heads into his lab and returns out with a big bottle. Papa Smurf: I hope this will help. If you plan to return back to the monastery, please look out for Aasif. Aksel: The new Smurf? Aasif: He insisted in assisting you two on your quest. He most likely has tried to follow the trail of feathers. Glovey: How can you tell? Papa Smurf: Because… there’s a trail of feathers behind you. Glovey: oh… right… Let’s get going then. Wait, hang on a sec. Glovey runs back to Smurfette’s house. He runs up to the bedroom and sees the babies asleep, as well as Smurfette. Glovey: Gosh… she looks just like a princess… I can’t wake her up… But I don’t want her to be worried. I guess I better hurry. Glovey goes over to the sleeping babies and kisses their cheeks, then he heads over to Smurfette and kisses her forehead. He runs out quickly and whistles. Bubbles appears running swiftly as he nabs Glovey. Glovey reaches over to pull Aksel quickly and both follow the trail back to the monastery. Back in the forest, Gargamel is seen walking as he holds a stick, hoping to use it as a dowser. Gargamel: I can’t let the Smurfs endanger their lives now. Perhaps I may be able to find this beast and thwart him with magic I have left. Gargamel gets the dowsing technique to work and he locates the hole with smoke and fire coming out. He sees the beast prancing around a pot. He sees various children in there, including Scruple. Gargamel: Scruple! Scruple: huh? Gargy? What the… Krampus: You dare… Oh! A Smurf! How delicious! Time for eat! Krampus runs out like an animal and tries to case Gargamel. Gargamel looses his confidence and cowards his way out into the woods. Gargamel: This was a bad idea. Scruple! If you can hear me, hang in there tight! Scruple: Oh yeah, like there’s a way for me to move! Gargamel runs away into the woods. He makes way to try and find his old hovel. He runs inside and looks through his spell books. Gargamel: Blast! None of these will restore my original appearance! I don’t understand how those Smurfs can stand looking like this! Ugh! Feeling…strange… Gargamel lets himself fall on the floor. He then sees Azrael asleep. He tries to kick him out of anger, but then stops to think. Gargamel: What’s the point of doing bad stuff? What do I gain in the end? When I tried catching Smurfs, I ended up failing all the time. Even if had managed to catch them all, would I be happy? I don’t know if I am barely realizing all these truths or if it’s this Smurf like transformation that is making me think… I saw them being so happy. They were like children… children… just like those who were captured. I think I understand now. Gargamel gets up and runs back out into the woods and screams the Krampus’ name. He is then pushed by Aasif and gets his mouth covered. Aasif: What is the matter with you imp?! He then whispers. Aasif: I apologize for doing this, but you can’t be shouting like this. There is a mad creature out there. I suggest you follow me. I am searching for two Smurfs. Apparenly this path leads to a monastery. Gargamel finally frees himself and uncovers his mouth. Gargamel: Grr…. I am trying to get his attention you fool. I am a wizard! I just needed some motivation to take him on. Aasif: And you call me a fool. Krampus is a demon, meaning he cannot die. Well not here… I believe two Smurfs left to research a way to defeat the mongrel. I could use the company. Gargamel: Who are these Smurfs you speak of? Aasif: I’m afraid I am not familiar with their names, but perhaps you may have noticed them missing. To get to the point I know about this creature. I have heard many stories from where I come from. Glovey and Aksel are seen being lunged in the air. They land in a pile of snow and they run back into the monastery through the window and see Sister Dagna with a priest. Aksel: Father Brant. Father Brant: Aksel, you have returned. Sister Dagna had informed me about your recent visit. Aksel: It’s the Krampus monster. Father Brant: Yes, he is an evil entity. Gargamel and Aasif are seen walking through a path where the snow appears to be melted, making puddles and grasses appear. Aasif: He is a demon. As I mentioned earlier, he can’t be stopped in this world. He needs to be taken down in the underworld. Father Brant is seen speaking with Glovey and Aksel. Father Brant: Aksel, use this blessed water on the beast. Keep in mind that the power of Christ rests in this water. Remember that the righteous mind can overcome all obstacles even without holy water. With God on your side, no force of evil can stomp on you. Good luck to you and your friend over there. I do apologize for not knowing your name. Time is running short. Go and save the children. I would go and help, but too much has been heard. I must go and maintain order to prevent everyone from worrying. Glovey and Aksel are given holy water. They leap out the window and run back out into the woods. Aasif and Gargamel keep passing through various open holes with small patches of grass. Glovey and Aksel appear to be searching for the Krampus beast until they finally run into Aasif and Gargamel. Glovey: Gargamel? Aksel: It’s you. Aasif: Yes, your Papa Smurf was so worried when you two were gone. I offered my services when I heard about this beast. Gargamel: According to him, he can’t be beaten in this world. Aksel: We have holy water here. This will definitely hurt him. Aasif: I hate to break it to you preacher, but he won’t die n this world. He is a demon. Glovey: Its simple guys! All we have to do is go to his home turf and beat him there. But where to begin… Uhm… Why are there some spots with no snow? Aksel: This must be his work. I can feel the temperature rise. The ground begins to shake and the snow begins to melt away as a hole opens. In the hole, blazing fires can be seen with smoke coming out. The Smurfs take cover and they see Krampus run out as he smells the air. Krampus: Hmm…. I thought I smelled Smurfs in the air. Perhaps if I search further… The beast runs off to the woods as the Smurfs approach the hole. Krampus rushes back quickly and snatches Gargamel and runs into the hole. Gargamel: Ahh! Son of a Smurf! Glovey, Aksel, and Aasif quickly gaze at the bottom of the hole. They close their eyes and jump in. Glovey looks around and begins to walk forward into the familiar pathways. Aksel: Glovey, I am concerned that you walk here almost as if you know what you’re doing. Glovey: I’ve been here before. This is the underworld. Aksel: But how? Glovey: Well, it was from the time the wizard who escaped from this realm tried to take over the rule. Anyways, these are prisons so… over there must be the kitchen… Yes. The three Smurfs run into a kitchen area and they see the beast throw Gargamel inside the pot with the children. Peewit: Hey, you’re Gargamel! Scruple: How’s that rescue plan coming Gargy? Gargamel: Grrr…. Glovey whistles to get the demon’s attention. Glovey: Hey you! Let go of those innocent kids! Krampus lets a big growl right into Glovey’s face, making Glovey smile nervously and back away slowly. Glovey: Uhm… Did I mention please? The Smurfs spread out and try to run away into separate directions. Unfortunately they get caught quickly. Krampus: You failed little Smurfs. Now I’m going to eat you and those brats, Aksel: Wait. Before you eat us, may I offer you a drink? Krampus: A drink eh? Aksel then hands over the bottle of holy water to Krampus. Krampus: Hmm… What is it? Aksel: Only the best wine ever. I believe it goes as back as to the making of the Ottoman Empire. Krampus: You don’t say! Well… Bottoms up! The beast gets tricked into drinking the Holy water, only to choke on it. This makes him cough so much. The Smurfs work together to push the cauldron over and free the children along with Gargamel. They are all seen running over to the exit as they climb up the hole and run into separate directions. Aksel: Remember! You have to be good from now on! Glovey: Well, that takes care of that. The Smurfs exit the kitchen and close the door. They climb on top of each other to reach the lock to lock the door. They quickly run out into the snow to cool off. Glovey: I didn’t think I would be happy to start freezing again. Hey, where’s Gargamel? Aksel: I saw him leave with a boy. Glovey: Oh no! Scruple has taken him to have him get changed back. I knew they were still up to no good. Aksel: No wait. Look over there, it’s him. Scruple is seen holding Gargamel. Scruple: SO you’re done with trying to capture them? I don’t understand. Gargamel: I don’t know if it’s my transformation or if I have come to my senses. I see no purpose in causing harm to anyone. I wish to remain among the Smurfs. It’s the least I could do after all the times I tried to hurt them. Scruple: I hate to say it… I’m going to miss you Gargy. Azrael is seen coming from behind Scruple as he licks Gargamel. He waves goodbye to them and heads with Glovey, Aksel, and Aasif. Glovey: You got to admit it. We are some weird Smurfs. All outsiders, yet somehow we got united in the end. Aasif: You weren’t so bad yourself haired one. Same goes to you preacher. The Smurfs head back to the Smurf village and go straight to the center of the Christmas tree. Aasif is seen heading to a newly built house, where his wife awaits. Aksel notices him go inside and shut the windows and blinds. Aksel: I can’t say I can follow his idea of not having the same faith… Still, I shall pray for him. Glovey: I don’t understand. Aksel: Don’t worry about it. Glovey: Whoa. I just noticed that you are slowly loosing your accent. Aksel: Vhat? Preposterous! Both Smurfs are seen laughing as they head into separate directions. Glovey heads over to Papa Smurf’s lab to tell him the news and how his quest was a successful one. Papa Smurf: You have done well my little Smurf. Glovey: I couldn’t have done it without a little help from my friends. Papa Smurf: Indeed. The lesson here doesn’t just go to the young people out there, but for those my age as well. Glovey: Yes. We should always be good. Not just on Christmas, but everyday. There is always a good side n someone who was bad. They just need a little push to turn from their bad ways. Both Glovey and Papa Smurf watch out the window as they see Gargamel speak and shake the hands of many Smurfs. Aksel is seen going into his chapel as he prays. Finally, Hefty and Tuffy escort Gargamel back into his cell. He is seen sitting there thinking when suddenly, the door opens again. It’s Glovey and Smurfette with the babies. Glovey: Nobody should spend Christmas alone. Smurfette: You technically are family. The Smurf family is seen standing outside the cell smiling as Gargamel frowns, then slowly gives a smile. They open the door and walk with him down the big table near the decorations as they prepare for a big feast. Smurf to [[Seasons Eatings/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Seasons Eatings chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes